fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrimsonStarFallen/Jack of All Trades, but in Portuguese: The Full Thing
|-|Capitulo 1=Por que não? https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:DMUA/Jack_of_All_Trades:_Chapter_1 Capitulo 1 Historias sempre começão no inicio. Então, para a historia de um jovem chamado Xander Alsandair, a primeira coisa a fazer seria mostrar seu nascimento. Em torno de 12:00, em uma tarde de dezembro, uma mulher chamada Natasha Alsandair estava passando pelas dores to parto. Ela era uma mulher acostumada com dor, então tudo foi bem em sua maioria. O seu marido, John Alsandair, assistia de perto. Essa não era a primeira vez a mulher deu a luz, pois o filho mais velho, Jack Alsandair, também assistia, com seu pai insistindo que isso era "Parte de ser um homem". Ele tolerou isso. Conforme a criança tomou seu primeiro respiro, e olhou para o mundo ao seu redor, todos na sala olharam de volta, e ficaram lá por um tempo. Eventualmente, o doutor falou. "Então, qual sera o nome? Ou você procrastinou de novo e eu deveria te dar algum tempo para você pensar em algo?" "Na verdade, nos pensamos em algo dessa vez. Xander. Abreviamento de Alexander." "Certo. Botarei isso nos registros." O doutor sai da sala, enfermeiras indo atender as necessidades do bebê. "Ei pai, podemos falar lá fora?" "Claro." John e Jack andaram para fora da sala, fora do campo de audição do bebê, que estava sendo atendido pelos funcionários do hospital. "Então, eu sei que eu vou soar que nem uma criança por causa disso, mas, por que você teve outro filho?" "O que quer dizer?" "Tipo, é meio estranho que eu já tenho 13 anos, mas só agora eu estou tendo um irmão. Eu achei que você já estava cansando o suficiente comigo." "...Bem... você vai entender quando for mais ve-" Enquanto John fez sua resposta sem dedicação, um esguicho de sangue voou de sua bochecha, em um borrão, Jack tinha movido suas mãos rápido o suficiente para suas unhas virarem facas, arrancando carne da cara de John em um movimento limpo e direto. "Não acha que eu já sou bem crescidinho pra isso?" "... É, você cresce rápido." John limpou sua cara enquanto seu ferimento começa a se regenerar. Ele limpou o sangue fora da parede com sua manga, deixou um suspiro fora e continuou. "Bem... tenho certeza que sabe que nunca gostei como você foi criado." "... Então queria criar uma outra pessoa de maneira diferente?" "Sim. E agora estamos aqui." "Certo. Eu acho que agente devia voltar?" "É." John abriu a porta enquanto eles voltavam para dentro. Xander nasceu de forma perfeitamente saudável, cobrido em um cobertor, nos braços de Natasha. Quando Jack andou mais perto da mãe, ela pediu para ele segurar o bebê. Relutantemente, ele colocou seu irmãozinho com seus braços, e olhou em seus olhos. Assim como qualquer outro Alsandair, eles eram verde forte. E, como qualquer outro recém nascido, eles continham perplexidade e curiosidade do que o mundo ao redor dele continha. Enquanto ele segurava Xander, Jack observou aquilo que seu pai se referia. Recém-nascidos não sabem de nada. Esses olhos estavam olhando o mundo, se perguntando como deveriam vê-lo. Jack nunca esqueceu esses olhos. |-|Capitulo 2=Capitulo Original ---- Anos se passaram. Lâminas se chocaram. Um Xander, com 6 anos de idade, carregando uma grande espada, lançou um ataque a Jack, este que carregava uma katana. A este ponto, Jack tinha 18 anos. Com uma espada que era grande de mais em quase todos os aspectos, Xander atacou Jack, que bloqueou cade golpe agressivo. "Você esta mirando na minha espada, não a mim." Xander fez um ataque por cima, Jack deixou raspar pela borda de sua lâmina, escorregando fora, o impulso mandando Xander para frente, dando Jack a chance de fazer um corte sobre o seu ombro. Com sua katana arrancando pedaços de sua carne fora, a grama foi suja por um pequeno jato de sangue, fazendo Xander ficar de joelhos por um momento. Sendo jovem e inexperiente, ele começa a hiperventilar, com o ferimento derramando sangue. "Qualé, uma farsa como essa não vai-" De repente, enquanto Jack limpava o sangue de sua lâmina e esta expondo o blefe, Xander avançou contra ele, espada em mão e ferimento completamente curado, lançou uma serie de ataques rápidos a Jack, que foi pego de surpresa. Jack, despreparado, com apenas uma mão no punho da espada, moveu sua lâmina para se defender to primeiro ataque. As lâminas se encontram e são defletidas, Xander novamente atacando, desta vez com mais ferocidade e velocidade, mirando no peito de Jack. Jack é forçado a agarrar a lâmina de sua katana para fazer um rápido contra-ataque. Foi neste momento que Xander também agarrou a lâmina da katana pela parte cega, usando sua mão livre, deixando Jack indefeso. Xander acerta Jack no ombro, ossos quebrando abaixo do peso da espada, carne, artérias e músculo sendo cortados e arrancados para fora. Apesar da cena ser brutal, Xander estava acostumado com violência excessiva a este ponto, então sua repulsão foi facilmente esmagada pela felicidade de ter acertado seu primeiro ataque. "EU CONSEGUI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xander puxou sua espada fora dos ombros de Jack, e começou a pular de felicidade, pois esse foi o primeiro ataque que ele acertou em alguém. Jack da um sorriso de aprovação, e então deixa o seu ombro se reparar... contudo, enquanto o seu ferimento se fechava e varias partes arrancadas retornam ao ombro, Natasha estava lá, encarando Jack com um olhar furioso. Ele então falou palavras assustadoras, não pelo oque elas eram, mas pela fúria imensa contida nelas. "Então... eu vejo que agente precisa conversar." Jack, sabendo muito bem oque ele vai receber, embainha sua katana e segue sua mãe ao porão, passando pela tranca à prova de som, onde ele é esmagado contra a parede de concreto com força o suficiente para o reforço de magica nela quebrar. Ele é então agarrado pelo pescoço e é forçado a encarar sua mãe livida. "Oque... diabos eu acabei de ver?" "Bem... sabe aquela tranca à prova de som, à prova de crianças que você pois nesse lugar para eu manter meu treino um segredo?" "..." "Acontece que, ouvindo como ele funciona, e cuidadosamente mexendo com os componentes externos usando mana, ele abriu a tranca, e acabou dando uma olhada, achou super bacana, e então acabou me atormentando pra falar como fazia aquelas coisas e tudo mais." Natasha larga Jack, deixando ele cair no chão. Ela suspira profundamente. "Quando foi que isso aconteceu?" "Ao redor de uma semana atrás, quando você pois ambos de nós na semana infernal. Em retrospectiva, a falta de sono provavelmente explica como eu não notei isso tudo." "...Certo... como eu vou explicar isso pro seu pai..." Jack se levanta, coloca sua katana na parede, e anda até Xander, que estava espiando através da porta. Ele se agacha até o tamanho de Xander e põem sua mão do ombro de Xander. "Não sei se você sabe disso, mas, não importa a situação, você não é uma criança normal, muito para o desânimo de Mãe e Pai." Xander, na revelação, fica confuso por um momento. "...Mas, só porque você não é normal, não te faz especial. Só ter poderes... a habilidade de fazer muitas coisas, boas ou destrutivas... isso não faz o que você é. Você é a pessoa que você é." Jack coloca seu dedo no peito de Xander. "De fato, quem você é como uma pessoa define o quão forte sua magica é. Então, você devia crescer lá, o mesmo tanto que você cresce com seus poderes." Enquanto Jack levantou para sair e deixar sua mãe lidar com a situação... Xander deixou essas palavras afundar em sua mente. Ele nunca esqueceu elas, ou qualquer coisa que ele foi ensinado. Category:Blog posts